


(since we crossed that line) i’ve got your green eyes stuck in the back of my mind

by fivesecrets



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Because Eva Requested It And I'm Still Not Over Those Photos Of Kai In A Suit, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gentle Sex, M/M, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecrets/pseuds/fivesecrets
Summary: “I take it you liked my suit?” Kai whispers, unbuttoning his own shirt painstakingly slowly with his eyelids dropped low, swiftly moving out of Julian’s reach when he makes grabby-hands at his boyfriend, half-pissed that Kai is being such a tease.  There are times when watching that elicits a rush that makes it feel even more satisfying when Kai finally relents and gives him what he needs, but not here, now.  Not when Julian hasn’t seen him in over a month and has been forced to spend the day with a flirtatious Kai dressed in finery and looking damn fine.from the tumblr prompt“why are you wearing that, oh god, no you need to go and change.”+ bravertz





	(since we crossed that line) i’ve got your green eyes stuck in the back of my mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salat/gifts).

> • title from _2/14_ by the band camino  
• from the tumblr prompt **“why are you wearing that, oh god, no you need to go and change.”** \+ bravertz  
• for my lovely eva!  
• if you'd like to request a fic with a prompt, please send me an ask on alexander-arnolds.tumblr.com!  
• this was going to be really hot sex but then i got in my soft kai feels so it became soft, loving sex because i adore boyfriends

The intricacies of the ornate chairs may look pretty, but Julian’s sure his back is developing an unwanted tattoo with each passing minute of the ceremony. He’s delighted for Mario and Marco, but their décor choices don’t provide the luxurious comfort Julian would prefer. He was pretty late, so even though he spotted Kai sitting with Leon, Max and Serge as he made his way into the venue, he didn’t get to speak to his boyfriend before the wedding, ushered into his seat with his new Dortmund teammates without so much as eye contact with the one man he can’t wait to see.

Ann-Kathrin and Scarlett are sitting in the corner, both bedecked in matching dresses and trying not to giggle as Mario trips over his vows, tears trickling down his face. Marco has a smile that could rival the sun plastered on his face as he laces his fingers in Mario’s, dabbing gently at the tears with the sleeve of his suit. The emotion of the moment is a whirlwind, the guests are completely washed away as the couple finish stumbling through their recited lines and finally kiss, and Julian’s convinced Jacob mumbles something like “I want that,” under his breath.

Finally, they’re able to follow the newly weds back down the aisle of the reception room of the ceremony, but Julian loses sight of Kai through the mess of people all dressed in finery. He can see the top of his boyfriend’s head, the beautiful mess of curls slicked back into a quiff that he knows he’s going to run his fingers through seductively later, once he manages to get Kai back to his flat.

The original plan was for Kai to arrive the previous night, get dressed at Julian’s and go to the wedding together, but there’d been a vicious thunderstorm and the potential for Kai to have an accident on the journey was much bigger than his boyfriend wanted to risk. Instead, Julian spent the previous night sleeping alone, trying not to imagine Kai in the new suit he’d apparently bought and thinking of nothing else. His bed felt empty, the far side cold, his dazed mind reaching out to find Kai in the disordered sheets, snapping back when the thoughts connected enough for him to remember.

That’s how Julian had managed to go this long without seeing the younger one, and it’s only when he actually gets to approach him that he realises the extent of its blessing in disguise. Kai’s suit is black, lapels pulled tight as he straightens his jacket, eyes fixating on Julian with a smirk as he does so.

“Hello,” Kai says in a _fucking low voice_, when Julian gets in earshot. It’s like he knows how gorgeous he looks. Julian can’t stop his lips brushing over the soft skin of the younger man’s neck as he hugs him, “sorry that I couldn’t get there yesterday.”

Julian knows Kai just spoke to him, but _fuck_, Kai looks so good Julian’s pretty sure he’s just forgotten every single word in his vocabulary. He can’t do anything but slide a hand down to find Kai’s, fingers brushing over the material of the suit jacket, hoping it conveys everything he can’t say with his vocal cords as conflicted and constricted as they are.

He finally finds words during the reception, after Mario and Marco have shared their first dance, and then danced with Scarlett and Ann-Kathrin, once the guests are summoned onto the dancefloor. They stay at their table for a moment, crease with laughter at Leon and Max’s attempts to waltz, before the music changes to something appropriately sultry and Julian feels Kai’s fingers brush against his own, concealed under the soft tablecloth.

“Can we dance?” He asks, rolling his eyes at the exaggerated fawning his boyfriend does, mischievous twinkle in his eye – and _shit_, Julian shouldn’t be paying that much attention to Kai’s eyes, because suddenly he notices how they complement his suit – and it gets him thinking about stuff he definitely shouldn’t be at their friends’ wedding.

“I thought you’d never ask!” Kai exclaims like the idiot he is. Still, within a minute, he’s got a hand slid low on Julian’s back, almost grinding on him as he looks down with a smirk. “It’s nice that you’ve found your voice again.”

“_Fuck_ you,” Julian says, “why didn’t you send me a picture of your suit when I asked?”

“Because I knew you’d react like this,” Kai says, “I wanted to witness it in real life.”

“You know, maybe it’s for the best that you didn’t arrive last night. We would’ve been even later had you been with me,”

“Why?”

“Because holy fuck Kai, why are you wearing that? Oh god, no, you have to go and change if you’re going to try and do this to me here.” He’s pretty sure that other people on the dancefloor are going to be able to hear his outburst, but he can’t bring himself to care when there’s fingertips spidering underneath his suit jacket and sweat is prickling on his back.

“My boyfriend is a sex-crazed idiot,” Kai remarks, and suddenly the hands are gone and Kai’s walking off the dancefloor towards the bar, falling into effortless conversation with Jadon while Julian’s left to watch him. There’s a tiny surge of rage, but it’s quashed by the resounding want that rattles him to the bone. It’s impossible that Kai is doing it for anyone other than his own gratification as he watches Julian struggle to contain himself. 

He won’t let Kai off that easily. He turns, grabs Leon from Max’s grasp and starts dancing with him, laughing under his breath at the anger than manifests itself on Leon’s boyfriend’s face.

“All’s fair in love and war!” He calls over.

“Stop doing this because you’re sexually frustrated about Kai, dickhead,” Max grumbles, scowl never failing despite the joyous occasion. “I haven’t seen Leon in even longer.”

“But you did see him last night,” Julian winks, “and this morning, and you’ve had time to get yourself over the shock of seeing your boyfriend in a suit. I haven’t, and the fucker is trying to get me hard right here.”

“What’s that got to do with you taking my boyfriend?”

“Chill, Max, it’s not like you can fuck him right now,” Julian shoots back, grinning at Leon when his friend falls about laughing. Alcohol is flowing, Julian drunk probably three glasses too many of wine during the meal, but even he doesn’t compare to the careful intoxication of the happy couple. Marco’s lost his jacket and is attempting to recreate the lift from _Dirty Dancing _with a laughing Mario, flipping off Mats when he tries to make a comment about Marco’s injury history spelling misfortune as a result of their drunken antics. Everyone else seems to be spurring them on, and Julian’s drunk enough to find it funny as opposed to fearing the potential impact on their professional careers.

The three of them fall into conversation on the edge of the dancefloor as guest attention gradually centres on the couple, Max mollified when Julian and Leon stop dancing and his boyfriend pulls him into his chest. Julian’s too caught up to hear Kai walk over to him from behind, his heart skipping slightly when he feels the younger one’s arms wrap around his chest.

“God, I forgot how much effort it is to lean down to hug you,” Kai remarks dryly, resting his head on top of Julian’s. “Can’t you grow a couple of inches?”

Julian goes to fire a cutting comment in retaliation, but Leon cuts him off, “I know the feeling. There’s almost twenty centimetres between my boyfriend and me.”

“I can hear you, you know,” Max’s mock-pained expression meets Julian.

“Surprising, given you’re all the way down there.” Leon says, leaning down to kiss the indignant expression off Max’s face. It makes Julian grip onto Kai’s hands on his chest a little tighter. He can’t believe that Kai’s _here_, after the few months of intense training leaving them not much time to hang out together (the few stolen moments were untraceable days of making out, talking and sex), but now he’s here again, Julian’s awash in his scent, and he looks so fucking _good._

“Hey,” he says quietly once Leon and Max have drifted away from them. It’s getting late, the dancefloor is slowly quietening, Julian and Kai teetering on the edge, swaying. He breaks out of Kai’s grasp; watches Kai’s eyes darken as he turns around to hit him with a look he aims to charge. “Feel like getting out of here?”

“Sure,” Kai breathes, “by the way, I parked my car in the car park opposite your flat. It isn’t far from here.”

“Why didn’t you wait for me?”

Kai blushes, stutters, “I didn’t want to be late.”

He dodges the swat Julian aims at him, before they find Mario and Marco, wish them a happy marriage and no hangover the following morning, before exiting the room, rolling their eyes at the assertions that the two of them will be next. Kai almost knocks a vase over with nerves, death glaring Julian who dares to snigger in the rising tension. Walking back, even the ten minutes it takes to get back to Julian’s flat, is torture when Kai’s nonchalance just adds to his effortlessly stunning look.

Want rushes through him the second they get back, he pushes Kai back against the front door when it’s barely even fallen shut behind them. It feels like all the stress of being apart, the pent-up arousal that collects when he’s resigned to another night of substitute masturbation, finally releases itself in a cascading torrent once he meets Kai’s lips.

It’s noisy, passionate, better than Julian remembers, how can he remember the way his stomach flips when Kai threads his hand in his hair? It’s terrifying, the low swoop indescribable, but Kai’s his, they’re not in that awkward phase of feelings anymore. He still feels like he did that day a year ago when he leaned up to kiss him for the first time, whenever he looks at Kai. It still feels new, dizzying, especially when Kai slides a hand down his neck to pull at the collar of his suit jacket.

“I know you alluded to it earlier,” Kai’s voice is swollen by the kiss, “but _fuck_, you look incredible in this. It’s a shame I have to take it off to fuck you.”

Kai’s still pulling at the clothing as he stumbles forward, lips still sliding over Julian’s and causing Julian’s heart to beat out of his chest. Kai’s pressed flush against him, there’s no way he won’t be able to feel the thrum of Julian’s attraction as Julian’s back collides with the door leading to his bedroom.

“Hey,” he says, trying to fake indifference while Kai begins to fall apart in front of his eyes. And _oh_, he’s beautiful, he’s so beautiful all the time, but this, when he’s vulnerable like this, it’s the most beautiful thing in the world, and suddenly Julian’s heart is aching for distance to shoot itself and for Kai to stay forever. 

“Hey yourself,” Kai answers, finally ridding Julian of that damn jacket that had hung off his frame awkwardly since Kai had scuffed it riding the waves of emotion. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Julian mumbles in between kisses. They fall back onto his bed, Kai losing his jacket somewhere in the mess of hands and kisses, Julian having to fight to keep himself sane as Kai grinds on him, already hard against his hip and he has to roll his hips so Kai can feel him too. Kai’s hands are fiddling with his buttons, touch hot when his fingers glance over the skin of Julian’s chest as cold air and heat emanating from his boyfriend collide in a sizzling firepit in the small space between their bodies. 

“I take it you liked my suit?” Kai whispers, unbuttoning his own shirt painstakingly slowly with his eyelids dropped low, swiftly moving out of Julian’s reach when he makes grabby-hands at his boyfriend, half-pissed that Kai is being such a tease. There are times when watching that elicits a rush that makes it feel even more satisfying when Kai finally relents and gives him what he needs, but not here, now. Not when Julian hasn’t seen him in over a month and has been forced to spend the day with a flirtatious Kai dressed in finery and looking damn _fine_.

“You know I did,” Julian answers, trying not to let humiliation at how obviously turned on Kai’s made him by barely doing anything. They’ve been together a year, Kai’s seen him come untouched into his underwear within a minute, used to rile him up during morning sex and then leave him to drive to training; there would be times Julian would have to sneak to the bathroom to touch himself dangerously because Kai would give him _looks_; times when they’d prolong it until they were wrought out and desperate, Kai tied down and sweating as they finally allow themselves to get off.

“How about you show me exactly what you thought of it?”

“I’d have to tone it down, or you won’t be driving home tomorrow.” It’s embarrassing, but Kai’s heard much worse from him.

“I never said I want to go home tomorrow,” Kai smirks, finally tearing that damn shirt off and falling back against Julian’s hot skin. “I mean, Lars would kill me for fraternising with the enemy, but I’d pay him off with stories of you fucking me.”

“Don’t scar him,” Julian laughs, leaning up to peck at his boyfriend’s lips. He isn’t expecting Kai to catch him off guard, be pushed against the mattress as Kai makes their kiss heated, lips crashing together as Julian’s eyes fall shut.

There are too many sensations for Julian to differentiate between them, but they’re all Kai and it’s delicious, thrilling, intoxicating like his boyfriend has always managed without trying. 

Unlike normal, Kai’s gentle with Julian’s clothes. He moves slowly, soft gaze in his eyes that completely contradicts the erection Julian can feel pressing against him, wet tip starting to leak through his clothes. It’s enough reassurance to quash the flow of embarrassment he can never prevent himself from experience whenever Kai’s clothed and he isn’t, his wanton expression unconcealable, his dick betraying him even if he wanted to try and pretend like he isn’t wildly attracted to Kai.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Kai mumbles like he always does ever since Julian confessed his insecurity. Sometimes, he flits away from Julian’s fingers when he tries to slip a hand underneath the waistband of Kai’s underwear, but tonight, he lets Julian fiddle, brush his fingers along the underside of Kai’s thighs as he pulls his trousers and underwear down and off, his boyfriend kicking them away. Kai’s dick springs free, wet and leaking at the tip, his boyfriend flushing as Julian runs a hand through his hair to pull him in, kiss him, remind him of those familiar feelings surging through him that it would be wrong to break the pervasion of the air by voicing. 

Sweat laces along Kai’s back as Julian’s hand trails down, brushing over the curves of his boyfriend before glancing over the top of Kai’s ass. He’s too tired for that tonight, tomorrow morning he’ll have to in order to provide himself with beautiful mental images of Kai’s hair sticking to his forehead, mouth falling agape as Julian fucks him, but for now he wants intimate, Kai sighing and leaning up to kiss him softly.

He wants to be _with _him, feel Kai next to him, watch the expression of slow bliss spread across his face.

He curls his fingers around the length of Kai’s cock, glancing up at his boyfriend, _who’s so fucking beautiful_, watching him settle down into Julian’s strokes as Julian plants a soft kiss on his forehead. His dick belies his arousal, pre-come wetting Julian’s hand every time he brushes over the head, but Julian can’t stop himself from being more vocal when Kai’s hand trails down from where he’s fumbling over the curve of Julian’s neck to glance over his dick.

“K-Kai,” he gets out, free hand moving to lift Kai’s head to meet his eyes. There’s a horny glaze masking their green glint, he’s _biting his damn lip because he knows Julian’s stomach does that stupid scrunchy thing whenever he does_, but he is flicking his wrist in the way that Julian adores with a twinkle in his expression. “You’re so good at this.”

He remembers the first time they had sex. Kai had quietly admitted to still being a virgin, which had caused Julian to melt more than he anticipated, had tried to take care of Kai and just about caught himself to stop himself from swooning when Kai curled up to sleep afterwards. He’d fucked Kai three times, groaned out his name loud enough for the neighbours to hear, declared how he’d touched himself to that picture more times than he’d ever divulge to anyone else, had kissed Kai blindly as his boyfriend had come in his hand.

Kai’s kissing him now, picking up the speed of his strokes as Julian allows himself to get lost entirely in sensation. Kai’s thumb is tracing along the vein of his cock, pressing down with enough pressure to send Julian’s heartbeat to break down and go haywire, thrumming in time to Kai’s touch. 

“You’re--- so---- beautiful----,” his tone is choppy, airless because he can’t breathe whenever Kai lights a slow burn fire in his stomach like this, it’s a furore racing through him that’s intoned completely to another person. It’s the stark dissociation of being completely at the mercy of someone else.

Kai could get up, leave, and Julian’s mind wouldn’t be able to comprehend finishing himself off. He _is _Kai now; his body’s been preparing for this moment the second he laid eyes on him at the wedding. The room was gorgeous, the couple beautiful in their joyous rapture, but then there was Kai. For all the beauty in the world, nothing stops him quite like Kai does.

He’s caught in somewhere between reality and a parallel universe where he and Kai are the only two people left alive. It would be ideal, just them and no one else, silence except for the periodic catch of Kai’s breaths. It’d be a beautiful life.

But Julian doesn’t need that. He’s _got _a beautiful life when Kai’s lying next to him, falling apart and softly moaning Julian’s name without any sense of abash. He’s being deflowered, torn apart with meticulous care, he’s allowing it to happen because how could he not when Kai looks at him like _that_?

Waves grow in his stomach as his thoughts leap back to Kai stroking his dick with intensity, flicking his wrist and Julian’s proud that he’s fallen into his rhythm that drags it out beautifully for his boyfriend, Kai’s gasping and muttering praise under his breath as he struggles to fend off his orgasm.

Julian drowns in Kai when he comes, feels rather than witnesses Kai collapse half on top of him.

Later, when they’re all cleaned up and Kai’s settled in his arms, Julian’s nose nuzzling in his boyfriend’s hair, caught somewhere in that peaceful middle-ground of wake and oblivion, he finds his voice to mumble how much he loves him.

Kai’s voice is loud in the silence.

“I love you too.”


End file.
